This invention relates to the operation of toggle-type wall switches, by persons who have restricted ability in their access thereto, it being a general object of this invention to permit children, wheelchair patients, and any others with limited arm extension to conveniently manipulate switch toggles otherwise out of their reach.
The position of wall switches is standardized for the convenience of persons with normal reach, but at a height which is inconvenient and in many instances impossible for operation by children or other persons of small stature, wheelchair patients or paraplegics and the like. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to extend the accessability of the switch toggle to a lower level, by means of an attachment to the wall switch as herein described.
Switch toggle extensions of the prior art have been difficult to instal, and they have not been easily removable. That is, known devices of this type have been permanently installed by removing the switch plate, followed by a permanent re-assembly which is difficult and time consuming, as well as dangerous since removal of the plate exposes the switch body and its electrified wiring. More particularly, wall switches of the type under consideration are permanently installed and hard-wired into junction boxes flush with the wall surface and a permanent part of the building structure. Characteristically, there is the protective switch plate that encloses the box and which covers the hard-wiring with the switch toggle projecting therethrough for manual operation. A standardized switch of the type under consideration has at least one pair of screw fasteners that enter through the protective switch plate and into threaded bracket openings, for mounting the switch plate in a protective position over the junction box and covering the otherwise dangerous hard-wiring. It is an object of this invention to preserve the permanent switch and switch plate installation, and to instal the Wall Switch Extension Operator without disturbing and without removal of the switch plate. With the present invention, only the lowermost screw fastener is removed and replaced through the switch plate, to secure the guide means of the operator in its working position.
Heretofore, operators for toggle switches have been permanently installed and have not been removable and replaceable at the convenience of the user. For example, such operators have been permanently installed beneath the switch plate or a like body, which requires the time consuming and dangerous removal and replacement of the switch plate. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide for removal and replacement of the operator means without disturbing the aforementioned guide means, in any way. With the present invention, the operator means is characterized by a flexible member with an aperture engageable over the switch toggle. Flexibility of said member enables its manipulation into and out of working position, aided by the angular "ON" (up) position of the toggle. The flexibility of the operator is enhanced further by a swivel connection beneath the guide means, whereby lateral manipulation is made possible and without damage to the guided portion thereof. The lower end of the operator means can be provided with a grip or like configuration.